Light a Spark
by GeekyGirlMeow
Summary: Has elements of both PPGZ PPG. There are three new Puffs and they're in high school now! But what happens when the RRB suddenly return? What secrets are Blaze, one of the new Puffs, hiding? Will they affect her relationship with her sisters? CounterpartXCounterpart. Please review with how I can get better, this is my first fanfic! On hiatus, sorry!
1. Chapter 1 matches

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic(that I've actually written*sweatdrop* heh heh). I just thought of this now, so don't kill me kay? This might be shaky at first, so go with me here. I own nothing except Blaze/Mio, Bliss/Kyoko, and their counterparts(who have yet to be named *sweatdrop* heh heh...heh). So... ON WITH DA STORY! (btw this story is sad, you have been warned)**

_Blazing. All around me. I could feel them. I didn't have to open my eyes to know what caused them. They weren't mine. My eyes flew open, and I ran to my parents' room. They were suffocating, and looked at me with betrayed eyes, obviously thinking the surroundings were mine, before their eyes closed, maybe never to open again. I felt like crying, but faced the flames. My sadness turned to anger as the golden sparks flew and danced in front of me. "STOP IT!" I yelled, and the flames seemed to cower, but realizing I had no control over them, gained confidence and surged forward. The heat was overwhelming, and it burned like it never had before. I stood my ground. I knew this was the end. I felt a tear that was on my face evaporate as the golden dancers took over, and I felt myself falling... falling... _

-Mio's P.O.V-

I woke and shook to rid myself of the nightmare. I've had a lot of them recently. Same thing. My parent's death, 9 years ago. I sighed and hauled myself out of the comfort of my bed and started towards the kitchen. '_Gotta make breakfast for the others' _I thought. I started making eggs, toast,and bacon. I was setting the table for my adoptive sisters, Momoko(Blossom), Kaoru(Buttercup), Miyako(Bubbles), Usagi(Bunny), and Kyoko(Bliss), when Kaoru stumbled in.

"You're up earlier than usual." I said, somewhat surprised.

"I smelled food." She sat at her spot.

I laughed and gave her a plate full of food. The memory of the nightmare sat heavily at the back of my mind, but I ignored it in hopes of forgetting and making it go away.

Kyoko entered silently, as usual. She sneaks everywhere, and she's good at it too. She's the silent one. We're the only two not related to the others. I gave her a plate. No one has been able to hide from me. Yet. I was the one who found Kyoko hiding in some bushes 2 years ago. Her black eyes(not kidding, pure black, like giant pupils and the white part) had looked at me with distrust, and her short silver hair tangled in the branches of the bush she was squatting in. Her eyes have slowly turned gray over time, and she still won't tell us why she was in that bush. She can't remember most of her life.

She ate her food silently. Momoko, Miyako, and Usagi came next. I put down their plates.

"Wow, we didn't have to wake you up." Momoko said to Kaoru with mock surprise.

"Shut up." Kaoru grumbled.

Usagi giggled and Miyako shook her head in exasperation, but she was smiling too. After we finished our breakfast, we all got ready to go to the first day of our freshman year.

As we walked to school, I bumped into someone and dropped my bag. All my stuff spilled out. I bent down and apologized," Sorry, sorry, I wasn't looking. Oh, um, thanks for helping me pick up my stuff." I stood up, because I had picked up everything, and finally looked at who I bumped into. It was a guy. Not just any guy. A REALLY hot guy.

He had burgundy hair like mine, except his was darker. He had honey gold orbs for eyes, and I could almost feel myself melting into them. He wore a gold zip-up hoodie that showed a black muscle shirt under, dark wash jeans, and black sneakers with flames. He had one gold earring, a little hoop, in his right ear. He looked at me curiously.

"Now why would a cute girl like you have these in her bag?" He asked, holding up my little box of matches I keep with me all the time.

My eyes widened and I blushed. "N-none of your business! Give them back!" I held out my hand.

"Not until you tell me why you have them, sugar." He held them up, out of my reach.

I blushed more due to the 'sugar' thing, but then just sighed. I whipped around and kicked him in the stomach and grabbed the box as he doubled over. I ran to my sisters, jumped on Kaoru's back(she had her skateboard) and she sped away with me holding on. When he was out of sight, Kaoru let me down. I put the matches in my bag.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob." She smiled, breathing heavy from the sudden escape."You okay?" she asked, noticing me shaking out the foot I kicked the guy with.

"Yeah. That guy has abs. It's easier to kick squishy people."

We both cracked up and waited for the others.

"Hey." Momoko said, panting as she running up along with Miyako and Usagi. Concern flooded her eyes as she looked at me. "You okay? He had your matches and then..." She trailed off.

"I got them, don't worry." I smiled.

Usagi smiled back at me."That's our little spark, bouncing back to life just when you think she's done."

I laughed at the comment. We all know how real that is.

"Where's Bliss?" Kaoru asked, not bothering to use Bliss' alias(Kyoko) since there was no one but us.

"We told her to make sure the guy didn't follow us." Miyako explained.

" Hey Kyoko how are ya?" I said, having found Kyoko hiding in the little alley we were near, hiding behind a dumpster."Can't you find a better spot than this to try to hide? This stinks. Literally."

"I still can't hide from you, can I?" Kyoko said, accepting my hand to help her up.

"Nope!" I giggled.

"So Kyoko? Did he follow?" Momoko asked.

"No. He left. But Mio should check just in case." Kyoko said, dusting herself off.

"I'm on it." I closed my eyes and mentally scanned the area. I opened my eyes again. "Nope, all gone. We're good."

We started our walk again. But I couldn't get that guy out of my head. _'__Who was he and why did he care so much about my matches?'_

**THE END! Left you on a cliffhanger, didn't I? Heh heh*evil smile*.**

**Who was that guy? Why does Mio care so much about her matches? Why can't I figure out the answers to these questions when I'm the one writing it? I DON'T KNOW!**

**Mio: Come back next time to find out!**

**Me: I have your matches!**

**Mio:NOOOOO GIVE THEM BACK!*chases me around***

**Me: K BAI PEOPLE**

**MIO:GIVE!**

**ME: NEVER! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**


	2. Chapter 2 new kids

**Hey guys! I'm back! We left off where the girls are at school getting their books from their lockers. (their lockers are all next to each others') Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT, BLISS/KYOKO, BLAZE/MIO, THEIR COUNTERPARTS AND BUNNY'S COUNTERPART.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_-Mio's P.O.V.-_

After being attacked by a mob of fans from our old school, I made it to my locker. I started quietly singing 'It Went', one of my favorite songs, as I got my books.

_Last night I went raving_

_all night techno playing_

_Was all that I heard play_

_In my mind it has stayed_

_I have no clue to the track name_

_It's driving me insane_

_The tune plays through my head,_

_and this is how it went..._

"It went 'do de do de do, do de do de do, do de do de do, do de do,'" I felt someone's hot breath on my ear, singing the chorus. My eyes went wide and I whipped around. There, standing a mere inch from my face, was Todd, the hottest guy in choir. Brown hair, blue eyes, he was gorgeous. Aside from being the hottest, he was also the one who had a crush on me. Unfortunately for him, the feelings aren't mutual.

I recovered from my shock and pushed him off me. "Get off me weirdo and go hang out with all your little cronies. Oh where are they? You probably scared them off. Maybe they finally saw you're just a stupid, rude, and stuck-up jerk who's chasing after any girl's skirt."

Todd pouted(it was weird)," That was a mean thing to say to your boyfriend."

"Since when was I yours?"

"Since today." He leaned in to kiss me, but I kicked him right where the sun don't shine.

"Jerk, leave me alone." I spat on his face, slammed my locker door, and stormed off for homeroom, my sisters in tow.

"GOD, that guy is just so... UGH!" I kicked a hole in the wall out of anger. I'm stronger with my legs than with my arms. Besides, I hit the mark more often. I knew I was gonna have to pay for the repairs, but I didn't care. The people in that classroom stared at me in shock through the hole I made.

"Mio, your matches." Momoko told me. I took one out, lit it, and blew it out after thinking of what just happened. Somehow, it always calms my temper. I took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Mimi-chan?" Usagi asked. We all use nicknames for each other sometimes, and if anyone tries to use them other than us, they get the death glare. From all of us.

"Yep, Usa-chan. All good here." I smiled.

"I'm glad. Now let's get to class." Momoko said.

"Kyoko, stop trailing us and come here." I said without looking back. Kyoko caught up with us, obviously sad she still couldn't hide from me, even though her expression didn't change form its emotionless self.

We walked into the class and I saw everything stop as people looked at us. We had become the most popular girls in school last year in middle school, and I think we were still famous here. Must have been one of those chatty fan girls. Momoko stopped being boy-crazy a year ago when a handsome senpai she dated broke up with her for another girl. He wasn't at school the next day. Or the next. Word got out he was hospitalized for a broken leg and jaw bone. Now, I wonder how that could have happened.

'_Heh heh.' _I laughed evilly in my mind. Anyways, now Momoko won't give boys the time of day. She focused on her studies and became valedictorian. I know she's aiming for it again this year.

"Alright students, please quiet down." the teacher said."My name is Mrs. Stewart, and here is the seating chart." I sit next to Usagi, the closest seat to the window in the 2nd to last row. My sisters and I sat in this order from right to left: Kyoko, Kaoru, Momoko, Miyako, Usagi, them me and the window. There were 6 empty seats behind us.

"We have 6 new students." Mrs. Stewart said. '_Ah. That makes sense for the empty seats.' _I thought."Please come in boys."

6 boys came into our class.

"Yo, names' Akira." The red headed boy said. He wore a red hat backwards, a red shirt that said 'I dare you', baggy jeans(didn't flash his boxers, THANK GOD), and black converse. He had blood red eyes. His hair was a little long, and it peeked out from under his hat.

"I'm Mamoru." The blond one said. He had dark blue eyes, and he wore a blue jersey that said '# 6' over a blue shirt, black jeans, and dark blue sneakers. His hair sprayed around him like a sprinkler, sort of.

"Jirou" The raven-haired one said, looking like he would rather be anywhere but here. He wore a green hoodie, jeans, and dark green basketball shoes. He had forest green eyes and his hair was in a little ponytail and he had bangs that covered one of his eyes.

"I'm Masaru" The brunette said, smirking. He wore a purple-and-black striped shirt, a black jacket, blackish-purplish jeans, and purple sneakers. He had purple eyes, almost like Bunny's, but darker.

"Kenshin" He reminded me of Bliss with his gray eyes and silver hair that was brushed to the side. He wore a gray shirt with white and black stripes, a black undershirt that went to his elbows, black sports pants, and gray sneakers. I laughed to myself quietly, ducking my head, as I thought about what it would be like if he won Bliss' heart. '_I don't think that's possible. For anyone.'_

"What's up? I'm Kohaku." The last voice made me straighten up suddenly. '_It can't be. Please no. Oh god... It is.'_I groaned. It was the guy from this morning.

"Kohaku, please sit behind... Mio." Mrs. Stewart said, pointing to me.

I groaned and put my head on my desk. '_This day is just great. Why does life hate me? And watch, now she's gonna say...'_

"Mio, could you show Kohaku around school?"

I sighed, annoyed. "Yes, ma'am..." '_I KNEW IT! I KNEW SHE WOULD SAY THAT! I HATE MY FUDGING LIFE!'_

"Guess you're with me, sugar." Kohaku said as he passed.

'_This is gonna be a long day...'_

**TA DA! I did it! The guy counterparts are sitting behind their girl counterparts. Poor Mio... BTW here's the order for the bro's oldest to youngest:**

**Akira/Brick: oldest**

**Jirou/Butch:2nd oldest**

**Kenshin/Brandon:3rd oldest**

**Masaru/Bear: 4th oldest**

**Mamoru/Boomer: 5th oldest**

**Kohaku/Burn:youngest**

**Same for the girls(same order as counterparts). They're all 16. soooo... K THX BAI!**


	3. Chapter 3 meeting

**Welcome back! We continue with Kohaku as he stares at Mio(making her very uncomfortable) I will change around P.O.V.s but I had to go with Mio's for a while. So... ON WITH DA STORY!  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT, KYOKO/BLISS, MIO/BLAZE, KENSHIN/BRANDON, KOHAKU/BURN, AND MASARU/ BEAR!(Do I even own him? Hmmm...)**

-_Kohaku's P.O.V.-_

So, her name's Mio, huh? Pretty. '_Hehe. She'll be fun to mess with.'_I grinned to myself. I thought about this morning, replaying the events in my mind...

I was walking alone before I was to go to my first day of school. **'**_Geez, why did Brick just suddenly make us go to school? Dude's so annoying.'_I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into a girl, causing her to drop her stuff. I bent down and helped her pick her stuff up.**  
**I found a little box of matches and picked those up too, confused. I was positive they hadn't been there before. _'__Unless... they're...but...Why would she have these?'_**  
**"Sorry, sorry, I wasn't looking. Oh, um, thanks for helping me pick up my stuff." She stood up, checked if she dropped anything else, then smiled shyly at me.

She had straight reddish cherry-cola-colored hair that went to her waist in a side braid and amber gold eyes. Her bangs covered her right eye entirely, and I wanted to look at that eye too, but it was covered and I guessed me brushing her bangs away wouldn't be appreciated. Especially by the raven-haired and silver-haired girls, who were glaring daggers at me for just talking to the girl I bumped into. She was the shortest out of her friends, about 5.8" maybe? She wore a black v-neck shirt with flames printed on the hem, a red jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, high-top gold sneakers, a gold necklace that said 'Flames', and a particular-looking belt with a gold 'P' on it.

"Now why would a cute girl like you have these in her bag?" I held up the matches. Her eyes widened, affirming my suspicion they were hers. She blushed, probably due to the 'cute girl' part. It had slipped out before I could stop it, and I was a little embarrassed, to tell the truth, but I refused to blush. **'**_She's cute when she blushes'_

"N-none of your business! Give them back!" She held out her hand.

I held the matches out of her reach. " Not until you tell me why you have them, sugar." Again, the 'sugar' part totally un-meant, just slipped out. She blushed more, then sighed.

She whipped around and kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over. **'**_Damn, she's little but she can KICK! Ow...'_She grabbed the matches and ran to her raven- haired friend, hopped on her back, and they rode away on her skateboard. The redhead (orange)whispered something in the silver haired girl's ear. Silver nodded and disappeared into an alley, and the three other girls ran off towards the escaping girls.

Suddenly I was alone. I stood up straight, feeling like someone was watching me. I wanted to follow the mysterious girl and her strangely extremely prepared friends, but knew I shouldn't. The silver and raven haired would kill me, and I'm guessing the other girls would help. I left in the other direction, but not before finding a lone match from the box on the ground. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. Then I left, knowing I'll have a sneaker-shaped bruise on my stomach tomorrow.

Mio turned around just as I finished thinking. She was blushing a little, I think.

"Uh...um... could you...um... stop staring at my back? I think you're lazoring holes in my shoulder blades." she said shyly.

I laughed and she smiled. "Okay, sure. But can I see your schedule?"

"Hm? Why?" She looked confused. '_And very cute.' _I thought.

"So I can see what classes we have together, spark."

"That's a new one. And here." She laughed and gave me her schedule.

"I think I'm gonna call you that. Spark." I said, comparing our schedules.

"What's wrong with my real name?" She laughed.

"Nothing, really. But I like Spark, fits you better." I handed her her schedule.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What classes do we have together?"She looked at me like I was crazy for forgetting.

"All of them, spark."

"You do realize if Usagi-chan hears you say that, she'll murder you." Mio said, pointing at her sister in purple.

"Why?"

"Because she calls me that too. She hates getting copied."

"Hmmmmm... them how about Cherry?"

"Cherry?" She looked curious, kind of like she was trying to remember something.

"Yea, why not? Your hair kinda looks like a cherry."

"Mmmm... okay." She looked a little nostalgic.

"You okay?"

"What? Oh! I'm, um, fine. um..." She blushed.

I laughed at her getting all shy and embarrassed suddenly. She smiled shyly back at me.

'_I'm gonna like this year...'_

_-Kenshin's P.O.V.-_

I sat behind Kyoko. She had silver hair that was cut short with two long strips in front and unnerving, piercing grey eyes. She wore a gray tank top under a wrapped black and white sweater,grey skinny jeans, a silver bracelet, and short black boots. She had that expression that said 'I'm calculating the most torturous way to kill all of you, don't mess with me'. I stared at her back; she didn't seem to either notice or care enough to turn around.** '**_Probably the latter.'_I thought.

I decided to peek into her mind to see what she was most people, there are 3 levels of the mind: general knowledge, memories, secrets and fears are together. General knowledge is floating around randomly, memories are locked behind a door, and secrets and fears are either heavily guarded or left with a locked door.

I tried to see general knowledge, but the door to knowledge was locked. I was surprised. I was about to pick the lock into general knowledge when Kyoko whipped around and glared at me. I stopped immediately. She narrowed her eyes at me and glared for a while longer before turning around again.

'_Don't try that again.'_I hear in my head. Not my voice. Hers?

'_What just happened? Did she sense me? No way did she sense it... or did she? And did she just talk to me? In ESP? No way... Even _I_can't do that yet...'_

_-Kyoko's P.O.V.-_

No way. No fucking way. No way did he just try to read my mind. No way. **'**_But I know what getting your mind looked into feels like, and that was it.'_**  
**I shook my head. I'll talk to the girls after school. Because if I'm right, we can't be friends. I look at my sisters. Momoko is glaring at Akira, Kaoru is arguing with Jirou, Usagi is trying to ignore(by fidgeting nervously) Masaru's unnerving stare, Miyako is paying attention, so is Mamoru, and Kohaku and Mio are talking about... nicknames? I sighed. **'**_I can't believe the teacher hasn't noticed yet...'_**  
**Then the bell rang for lunch.

**The end of chapter 3! Hooray! I made it! I agree with Kyoko, I am surprised that the teacher can ignore that much noise and 8 students talking in the back. Next time, the girls will give the boys their tour around the school. See you then! And... K THX BAI!**


	4. Chapter 4 talking and voices

**Hey guys I'm back! So, actually, I decided to do more before the tour around school... ON WITH THE STORY! btw ANYTHING IN BOLD IS A NOTE I MADE! except with Italics and bold... that's not me.  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, blah blah blah, you know the drill.**

_-Momoko's P.O.V.-_

'_WHY CAN'T THIS FUCKING GUY LEAVE ME ALONE?!'_I thought as yet another note landed on my desk. **'**_WHAT IS WRONG WITH PAYING ATTENTION?!'_Akira had been throwing notes at me for the last half hour. I've been ignoring them as much as possible.**  
****"**Hey." Akira whispered.**  
****"**What?" I whispered back, very annoyed.**  
****"**When does school get out?"**  
**I looked at him like he was insane. "You mean, you came without knowing when you get out?"**  
**He nodded.**  
****'**_Idiot.' _I thought. "School gets out at 3:45." I turned back to the board.**  
****"**That long?"**  
****"**If you shut up and pay attention, it goes by a lot faster. At least it will for me." I refused to look at him again. I started writing down the homework for tonight and opening my book to start it. I had my part-time job tonight, so the sooner I finished my homework, the better.**  
****"**Aw, where's the fun in that?"**  
**I turned around and death glared. "_Shut. Your. Mouth. You son. Of a. Bitch._**" **I said with as much venom as I could muster in my voice.**  
**He smirked. "Awww, the little smarty-pants is mad. How cute." He said in a baby voice.**  
****'**_SO killing him later. I WISH HE WOULD LEAVE ME 'D I GET STUCK WITH DRAGGING THE STUPID SON OF A BITCH AROUND?! WHY?!'_I thought while glaring at him.

_-Akira's P.O.V.-_

'_Man, she's so cute when she's mad. I think she hates me.'_I smirked more at the thought. **'**_All the better. More adorable angry face for me.'_**  
**The second I'd walked in I'd seen her first. Long red **(NOT MIO)**hair in a ponytail with a bow, cotton candy pink eyes, dark pink tank top, short black jacket, denim skirt, pink tights, and black boots. One of the tallest out of her sisters. Looking like an angel reading her book in her seat in the back. It was pure luck for me to be seated behind her.**  
****'**_Now I can mess with her.'_I smiled more. **'**_I'm gonna like school.'_

_-Kaoru's P.O.V.-_

I stared out the window, daydreaming about nothing. **'**_School is so boring... Why does it have to be so long...Ugh..'_I sighed and continued to stare out the window. Mio's so lucky that she gets the window seat. I started staring out the door into the hall, because it was closer.**  
"**So... what's new with you babe?" Jirou asked.**  
**I glared at him. "Do you _want_me to give you a black eye?"

He leaned closer. "I don't think you can give me one if you tried."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is that a challenge?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Maybe I do." I leaned a little towards him.

"Behind the gym. After school. Meet me there."

"We could do that, or..."

"Or what?" He looked curious.

"Soccer match. After school."

"Hmmm... you're right. Let's go with that." He smirked.

'_That way I won't get detention. AGAIN.'_I thought.

"See you there, cupcake."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Awww, but Kaoru-chan..."

"DON'T BE SO DAMN FAMILIAR WITH ME, GOD DAMMIT!"

'_This guy is going DOWN.'_I thought.

_-Jirou's P.O.V.-_

'_Heh. She has no idea what she just got herself into. I'm the master when it comes to soccer.'_I thought. **'**_She's cute when she's mad. I think I'll keep this one to myself.'_

My brothers think of me to be a perv, and I can't say that's a lie, but this girl is damn FINE.**(so hard to write this...) **Short black hair, green eyes, perfect bod. What can I say, she's hot. She makes me glad I came. Ha! Song. Singing, like mercy, is for the weak**(I don't agree with him, but this is his POV so...)**. If Kohaku heard me say that, he'd try to beat into a bloody pulp. Emphasis on try.

I was mildly surprised that Kaoru, along with her sisters, didn't fall for us immediately. Most girls look at me and my bros once and are head over heels. But they didn't seem to care, like we're just another annoyance hey have to deal with. I'm not that smart, but I'm still the 3rd smartest (Akira's first, then Kenshin), and I could tell. Boomer's the dumbest. But he knows more about feelings and all that shit. So he's not only popular for his looks, but also for his sensitivity and whatnot. Whatever. Kaoru's still glaring at me and I'm still calling her names.

I can space out and keep up a conversation at the same time. Pretty cool, huh?

'_Yep. Definetly going to make her my girlfriend. School should be pretty interesting from here.'_

_- Masaru's P.O.V.-_

I stared at Usagi's back. I didn't know what to say, so I just stared. She obviously knew I was staring, because she kept shifting uncomfortably and glancing nervously back at me. She looked panicked.** '**_I wonder why...' _

'_**Probably because you're staring at her, idiot!' **_The voice in my head snapped. Yes, I have a voice that talks to me sometimes. I haven't told anyone about it, probably because they would send me to an asylum. I named it George. Yes, I'm probably mental, but whatever.

'_What am I supposed to do?'_

'_**HMMM... how about PAY ATTENTION TO THE TEACHER?!'**_

'_BUT SHE'S SO PRETTY...'_

'_**Uh oh, little Bear's got a crush. Listen to me, she's trouble. She's hiding something. I know she is.'**_

'_How?'_

'_**I can feel it in my nonexistent bones.'**_

'_Right...'_I shook my head. I was done talking to George.

'_**You'll see dude. Be careful.'**_

'_Whatever George. Bye.'_

'_**Bye.'**_

I sighed. I was glad George was gone in a way. I mean, he's nice, gives me good advice, and all that shit, but I feel so different whenever he comes. Like no one will really understand me because I'm different. Because I have a secret no one can know. Its kind of sad.

I continue to stare at Usagi. Chocolate brown hair in a high ponytail with a white rhinestone bobby pin to hold her bangs out of her face, bright violet eyes, dark purple jacket, black shirt, purple shorts, black lace tights, and sparkly purple sneakers. I saw her before school with her sisters, surrounded by fanboys(and a few fan girls). She was very peppy and upbeat. But now she's so shy...

_-Usagi's P.O.V.-_

'_AH! WHY IS HE STARING AT ME! AHHHHHHHH! I DON'T KNOW HIM! CAN HE LEAVE? I WANNA SIT BY PEOPLE I KNOW! AHHH! SO SCARY!*mind whimper*'_I was panicking. My sisters told me it would be good for me to meet new people, but I'm always like this! I panic and shut down, so a lot of people think I'm mean and unsociable. I'm not! Just... shy... and... scared... to meet others. I'd rather stick with my group of friends than venture out into the world. I only have one friend outside of my sisters, which is Melony. She's great.

Being social had always been harder for me than it was for my sisters. Kyoko doesn't need friends, it seems. She prefers to stay hidden in the shadows. Not that Mio ever lets her. Mio is an instant hit with anyone. She's just all-around awesome, unless you get her mad. I've seen her mad, and it's plain terrifying. Momoko is admired for being a leader without being too bossy. Kaoru is super good at sports and has a soft side, no matter how hard it is to get to. Miyako is really sweet and polite, so she's really liked(both in a non-romantic and romantic way). I'd rather watch videos all day than socialize. I actually met Melony online...

'_HE'S STILL STARING AT ME!'_I panicked again. and snuck a peek at him. Yup, still staring. I blushed a little and whipped my head around. I shifted uncomfortably, feeling his unnerving gaze.

'_**C'mon kid, say hi to the person.'**_

'_George! I didn't know you were coming! How are you today?'_

"_**I'm good, thanks for asking. how about you?'**_

'_I'm great! Except for the fact that Masaru is making me uncomfortable...'_I shifted around again, wishing Masaru would look somewhere else.

'_**He's not gonna hurt you. Just say hi.'**_

'_Um... I dunno...'_

'_**Just try.'**_

"_Mmmm... okay, I'll give it a go.'_

'_**That's my girl.'**_

I took a deep breath and sat up straight. I exhaled again, gathering my courage as I did. I turned around to face him, looked in his eyes, and...

'_SCARY!'_I shot around in my seat to face the front again.

'_***sigh* At least you tried..'**_

'_Sorry George, I'll try later.'_

'_**Nah, its okay kid. Try to pay attention to the lesson, okay?'**_

'_Okay. Thanks for understanding. Talk to you later, 'kay?'_

'_**You know I will'**_

Then he was gone. I know he's gone... because... I can just feel it. I try to focus, but his gaze keeps me fidgeting.

'_Why can't he look somewhere else?...'_

**All done with chp 4! Hope you enjoyed! I won't make one for the blues because they don't talk. They actually pay attention. Pssshhh, paying attention. Such goody-two-shoes.**

**Will the purples ever become friends? How will the soccer match between Kaoru and Jirou go? Will Akira stop bothering Momoko?(Probably not XD) Why does George go to both Masaru's and Usagi's mind's? Will I actually get to the parts I'm having ideas for? LETS FIND OUT!**

**BTW the counterparts have all their classes together, and the reason George is nicer to Usagi is because Usagi is much nicer to George than Masaru is. The girls' last name is Watanabe untransformed and Utonium when transformed. The boys' is Kurosawa untransformed, Jojo when transformed.(I'm just guessing you know they're the rrbz) That's all for part 4 of Blaze! K THX BAI! **


	5. Chapter 5 hide and seek

**TA DA! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN UNTIL LATER! SO LETS JUST SEE HOW THIS GOES! NOW ITS THE TOUR! AND WHY WOULD I BE HERE, WRITING THIS, IF OWNED PPGZ AND RRBZ?! I'D BE TRYING TO CREATE FLYING SHOES (like the ppgz) WITH MY GAZILLIONS OF DOLLARS!**

_-Momoko's P.O.V.-_

"Music room. Principal's office. Nurse. You got all that?" I asked, turning to look at Akira. I was forced to show him around the school, even though I did _not_like it. But I would get a lower grade if I refused.

"Yeah. Anywhere else left?"

"One place." I said, guiding him to an enormous stone building.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Welcome to the library." I said, pushing open the huge oak doors. "Its the largest one in all of Japan."

The shelves reached all the way to the ceiling, about 15 feet tall. Ladders were on the shelves to help kids reach books. The library took up about an acre or two of space. It was separated from the rest of the school, connected only by a gravel pathway. The school walls did surround the huge building though. Tall bookcases, up to ten feet tall, stood in the middle on the room, holding countless centuries' worth of history, knowledge, and literature. This library held almost every book ever printed, save a few exceptions. Small areas of couches and tables were scattered throughout the building. You never know when you'd stumble upon one. We started to walk around the 'huge wooden cases of all-knowing power' as Bunny says.

"Why would they make the largest library part of a high school?" Akira asked, looking around mystified. I was like that when I first came here too.

"It wasn't built for the school."

"It wasn't?"

"No. Of course not." I looked at him as if he were insane. "It was built in the spring of 1845. It contains books from before my great grandparents were born. The school was built around it in 1967. Its a great place for research and quiet. And something else too..."

"What?"

"Hide and seek." I said as I stepped further into the bookshelves.

Akira smirked. "You're on."

"30 seconds. I bet you can't find me in an hour."

"What do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Hmm... you have to kiss me."

"Say what?"

"You heard me." His smirk grew.

"Fine. If I win, you have to kiss Himeko, then call her a mother #%*&ing ^*% &*^."

"Oooo, little smarty pants has got a mouth." He smirked more, if that's possible.

"Ready, set... go!" I raced into the library as Akira counted to 30. **'**_There's no way he's gonna find me in here.'_

_-Kohaku's P.O.V.-_

"This is the music room." Her eyes started to sparkle as she stepped inside, me trailing behind. Mio was showing me around the school just as the teacher asked her to.

"So you like music, hm?" I asked, wandering the room.

"You kidding? I _live_for music."

"So you're one of those crazy choir nerds, huh?" I said, studying a guitar. I turned around and saw her looking pissed off. "What?"

"Everyone in choir is a huge jerk. I _hate_choir in general. All those ignorant people who think they can sing but they CAN'T! THEY CAN'T!" She kicked a hole in the wall. I knew she had strong legs *cough cough*got kicked*cough cough*, but I never thought she could do that much damage.

"Woah, chill, Cherry." I held up my hands

She sighed in aggravation. "Dammit, second time today. Gotta pay for another hole."

"_Second?_**"**

"I kinda sorta kicked a hole in a classroom's wall this morning after Todd flirted with me... Heh heh?" She smiled guiltily.

"Pfft" I started laughing really hard. She giggled along with me. After we laughed for a while, I said, "So, you gonna sing?"

"Ummm... okay." She pulled out her iPod, set it up on a speaker, and sang 'So What' by P!nk.

"You're good." I clapped.

"So, do you play anything?" Mio asked.

"Guitar. You?"

"Bass guitar, guitar, piano, and drums sometimes."

"Woah... You are a music nerd."

"Never said I wasn't." She smiled.

"So, wanna play something?"

"Alone again? No. With you? Maybe I could sing a few songs." She said, slipping her iPod back into her pocket.

"All right, I'll play." I laughed as and picked up the guitar. Mio smiled and sat at the piano.

"Let's play, Cherry." She blushed a little and smiled. The right side of my mouth lifted and I couldn't help but grin back.

'_Yep, definitely gonna like this year.'_

_-Kaoru's P.O.V.-_

Jirou and I had sped through the tour and now we were playing soccer on the school field. No way I would show him my secret practice field. Only Blaze knows where that is, other than me. Only because she's good at finding people. Like, scary good. She'll find someone in a secret passage she didn't know was there before.

Anyway, we were 5 to 4 so far. I'm winning. Its been a half an hour. The game is 45 minutes long. We agreed beforehand.

"You ready to give up?" Jirou asked, trying to steal the ball from me.

"Says the person who's losing." I dodged his attempts and shot the ball into the goal. "6-4 me!" I threw my hands in the air and flopped onto my back on the grass. "Time out."

"Aww, c'mon. Keep going."

"Nope. 5 minutes." I laid there stretched out on the damp blades of grass, gazing at the white puffy clouds floating in the blue sky. After two or three minutes, I sat up. "'Kay, I'm good, lets rock."

We continued playing. 10 minutes later, it was tied at 7-7. 5 minutes left. I stole the ball, but he got it back. Then I stole it again. It continued like this for at least 4 minutes. Five seconds on the clock. I stole the ball and shot for the goal. The ball flew through the air, and its...

_-Kyoko's P.O.V.-_

"Gym. Clubs. Chem labs. Lunchroom. Principal. Nurse." I pointed at things as I walked past, not bothering to check whether Kenshin caught what I was saying or not. I heard a tune that sounded close to 'Love like Woe', one of Blaze's favorites, coming from the music room. Piano, guitar, Blaze's singing, and.. Kohaku? I think so. Whatever.

I guided Kenshin to the library, where we found Akira, looking rather angry.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked. I stayed silent and decided to watch this unfold before getting involved, like usual. Why waste my breath talking?

"I'm playing hide and seek with Momoko 'cause we finished quick, and I made a bet with her that I could find her before an hour was over, and I have 15 minutes and I don't want to lose." He looked around.

I took out my phone and texted Momoko.

'Hey Momo.'

'What?'

'Can I use Mio to let Akira cheat?'

'ummmm'

'okay' she replied later 'but hurry if you want him to be in the time limit.'

'K bi'

I put my phone away and walked out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Akira called.

I looked at him, made a stay here gesture, and walked away, hurrying to the music room. No words necessary.

_-Kohaku's P.O.V.-_

Mio and I just finished singing "Can't Stop Me" by Afrojack and Shermanology when Kyoko walked in. Mio looked up.

"Oh, hi Kyoko! Is it time to go?"

Kyoko said nothing, just jerked her head in the direction of the library. Mio looked at Kyoko for a second, then nodded.

"I see. I'm coming." She smiled at me when she stood. "Gotta go help out Momo. See you tomorrow."

"I'll come with." I stood too. Kyoko looked at me, then at Mio. Then she shrugged and left. **'**_How can that girl be decoded? I don't get it.'_

"Is she always like that?" I asked Mio while following Kyoko down the hall.

"Kyoko? You mean the whole no talking thing?" Mio asked. I nodded. "Yea, pretty much."

"Can she-"

"Yes, I can talk. I prefer not to waste my breath." Kyoko said, suddenly sticking her head next to mine.

"Wha-" I looked at Mio, who smiled at me and her sister, not shocked at all.

"She always sneaks up on people. Sorry." Mio said while her sister walked ahead of us.

We arrived at the library. Kyoko let Mio in, then me. I saw Akira and Kenshin look at Kyoko like she was some kind of strange alien who showed up on their doorstep asking for money.

"Why is she-" Akira started, but he was cut off by Kyoko.

"Shut it and let her find Momo. Momoko already agreed that its not cheating since there are no rules." That was the most I've heard her say at once. I looked at my bros and they were obviously thinking the same thing. Kyoko rolled her eyes and turned away, slipping into the shelves after Mio.

_-Kyoko's P.O.V.-_

I followed Mio, and I knew the boys were following me. Mio can find anyone quickly, especially one of her sisters. Which can be annoying to me, being the silent and sneaky type. Mio followed an unseen path, weaving in and out of the shelves, sometimes stopping and then going in a different direction. We were reaching the last few minutes before the limit.

"Hate to interupt, but we're running out of time." Akira said. I silenced him with a look, and Mio continued walking. Did I mention I love that you can shut people up by looking at them? Because I love that. Its great.

"Right here, make a left at Twilight, and..." Mio said to herself, peeking around a corner. "Found her."

Akira walked forward, and when he saw Momoko, his eyes widened and he grinned. I turned towards the books to hide my silent laughter.

"Found you." Akira said, turning the corner.

_-Momoko's P.O.V.-_

'_Well, technically, he cheated because of Mio helping him, but I guess its okay because there were no set rules in the first place.'_I thought as I walked out of my hiding place. I looked at everyone, Mio chatting with Kohaku, Akira looking triumphantly at me, Kenshin looking at Kyoko confusedly, and Kyoko was laughing silently into the books. I smiled at her shaking shoulders and ducked head.

I returned my gaze to Akira. Who was looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked

"Our bet."

"Oh yeah..." I walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought we agreed on the lips."

"What?! No way!" I looked at him incredulously. "I don't believe you."

"Fine, I'll have to get it myself." He swiftly walked up to me and kissed me. He kissed me. Full on the lips. I stayed frozen for a while.

He pulled away. I stared at him for a second, a blush flooding my cheeks.

"Seeya, Mo-mo-ko." he winked and walked off.

Kyoko looked at me. I knew what she was asking. I shook my head no, and she shrugged. Mio looked... shocked, to say the least.

"We gotta go, bye girls." Kohaku walked off with Kenshin in the direction that Akira left in.

Mio walked up to me slowly and said in a whisper to me and Kyoko,"They do know... They do know that they're going in the wrong direction if they want to get to the exit, right?"

We all started laughing. That's right. Even Kyoko laughs sometimes.

**OMG I did it! I actually am very proud of this chapter. Red fluff! YAY FWUFF FWUFF! I'll write the blues and purples next time. Maybe.(blue fluff is kinda hard, purples are just an awkward couple in general...) It's a longer chapter than usual. I'll try to do longer chapters from now on! K THX BAI!**


	6. Chapter 6 tours and a kiss

**HALLO! I'm back! So I dunno if I'm gonna do blues, but I probably should, because they NO PROBLEMS so far. Weird.**

**Too lazy to do a disclaimer, just don't sue me. :) I also don't own anything else but my OCs and the plot.**

_-Masaru's P.O.V.-_

I walked behind Usagi, watching her ponytail move back and forth as she walked. She was still shy around me, although I've seen her be really upbeat around her friends. Turns out I have all my classes with her. Weird. But I'm not complaining.

I found out she's the captain of cheerleading for the football team. I also heard a rumor that she's dating the quarterback. I don't really like that rumor. I continue to follow her as she points places out, in her own timid way. She really was... pretty.

I would only nod as she would check that I got what she was saying. She was getting really skittish.

'_I wonder why..'_

'_**YOU ARE A DIMWIT. SHE IS SCARED OF YOU.'**_George yelled at me in my head.

'_What? Why?'_

'_**BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING COLD TO HER. TALK, IDIOT, TALK! SHE'LL RELAX THAT WAY.'**_

'_How do you know?'_

'_**I SAID TALK!' **_Then George left.

"Ummm..." I said. I had no idea what to say, so I just said he first thing I thought of. "Are you actually dating that quarterback guy?"

She looked at me curiously. "What?"

"Umm, its kind of a stupid question, I know, but..." I blushed a little and looked away.

"Pfft... hahahahaha..." I turned and she was laughing into her hand. "Sorry, sorry, I just get that alot."

I smiled too, and we both laughed for a while before calming down.

"No."

"What?" I asked.

"No, I'm not dating him. We're really good friends, is all. The other girls on the team jumped to conclusions and told everyone we were dating. He has a girlfriend, anyways." She smiled at me.

And thus, the awkward barrier between us came crashing talked for the rest of the tour. I found out that she loves manga and anime, and that she has her own computer.

"I'm a computer geek, yeah," she said, "it's kinda embarrassing, in a way."

"Not at all. I've got my own too." I said.

"Really? Do you play"

"Minecraft? Yea." I said

"Oh my god! We should play together sometime!" She smiled again

"How?"

"Multiplayer option. I'll show you how later."

"Cool."

We talked about teachers, video games, siblings, anything, really. She was really nice to me. I can truthfully say I really enjoyed myself. Then we met her sisters Kyoko(cold and indifferent as always), Momoko(who was happy but I swear she was blushing), and Mio(who, according to Usagi, has the singing voice of an angel) in the enormous school library.

"I see you broke her cover." Momoko said, smiling.

"Momo-chan! Geez..." Usagi blushed.

I laughed a little. "I guess I did." I shrugged a little, still smiling.

I got a text telling me where to meet my brothers, and excused myself.

'_Met a cute girl and her sisters, learned my way around, and might have just gotten a chance of dating said girl. Not bad for a first day. Not bad at all.' _I smiled to myself, thinking about how cute Usagi looked when she laughed and smiled. **'**_Usagi... Something tells me we're gonna get to know each other better this year.'_

_-Miyako's P.O.V.-_

"This is the cafeteria. And that's the Principal's office. There's the Nurse's Office. Ms. Heartbo's really nice." I said.

"Ms. Heartbo?"

"Yea, what about it?" **(A/N:Yes, she has developed a spine! She says sorry less, is less polite(but still more so than Kaoru) and even swears under a few circumstances*gasp*)**

"Its just... kind of a weird name." Mamoru said.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But she's really nice so I got used to it. Everyone does."

"Mm 'kay." He nodded and we kept walking. We talked some more about teachers and school. He was very nice and polite, and I enjoyed spending time with him.

"Oh yeah! I forgot a book in my locker. Do you mind if we take a detour and I get it?" I asked.

"It's fine with me." He shrugged

"Thanks!" I ran to my locker, Mamoru in tow. When I opened my locker, a flood of love letters came rushing out onto the floor. "Oh, not again! I thought I picked up today's load!" I sighed and shook my head, picking up the letters and stuffing them in my bag.

"What are these?" Mamoru asked, picking them up and handing them to me.

"Love letters. I get a lot of them."

"So you're pretty popular, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. It's always been like this." I finished stuffing the letters in my bag, grabbed the book I needed, and closed my locker. "Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." He returned the grin.

I started walking down the hall and we resumed our tour. I was having a really good time. Then I turned a corner a slipped on some juice someone had spilled. I closed my eyes, expecting impact, but I didn't. I opened one of my eyes slowly and saw that Mamoru had saved me. He had me almost in a dip**(like when you're dancing)**. I blushed like a maniac when I saw how close your faces were.

"Um... Than-" I was interrupted when he kissed me.I was shocked at first but I relaxed into it. He pulled away after a few seconds and helped me up. "Uh, um... thanks... for.. y'know... s-saving me..." I stuttered, blushing. I saw that he was blushing too and I blushed more, if that's possible.

"Um... you're welcome..." He was looking away.

My phone started beeping and I grabbed it, happy for a chance to direct my attention somewhere else.

'Hey meet us in the library, it's time to head back home -Kyoko'

'What about Kaoru? Doesn't she have a soccer game or something?' I replied

'She's coming to meet us here too.'

'Ok be there soon.' I put my phone in my pocket.

"S-Sorry, but I-I have to go meet my sisters. U-Um, s-see you tomorrow?" I stammered, no doubt looking like a tomato.

He looked over to me and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, s-sure. See you." He waved as I ran off towards the library. I waved back.

'_Maybe... He isn't... such a bad person. Maybe... I could... get over Takaaki-kun... for once.'_I thought as I dashed away.

_-Mamoru's P.O.V.-_

Oh. my. god. I can't believe I just did that. I just...kissed her. Just out of nowhere, kissed her. But she just looked so pretty, and we were so close... I didn't realize what I'd done until after it was over. She was blushing, and I was blushing, and... Man, Butch is going to kill me.

At least she doesn't hate me. I mean, she said _See you tomorrow_, right? I sighed. My phone buzzed and I took it out.

'Yo. Front gate. -Akira'

'Ok, b there soon.' I put my phone back in my pocket and left the building. I looked back one last time. **'**_Maybe... there's hope...'_I thought as I stared at the school. Then I rushed to meet my brothers.

_-Kaoru's P.O.V.-_

BAM! The ball hit the net with a huge amount of force. Our game was over and I had won, 8-7.

"WOO!" I yelled, punching my fist into the air.

"Good job, Kaoru." Jirou fist bumped me.

"Thanks. You weren't so shabby yourself."

He smirked. "Next game, I'm beating you though."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. Like you could ever beat me."

"We'll see. Next week, same time?"

"You're on."

"Seeya then, cupcake." He smacked my butt as he ran off. **(A/N:I hated writing that, but he's a perv, but...*shudder* it was weird. Continuing...)**

"YOU ARE GONNA DIE ONE DAY, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I yelled, totally red

"I THINK CHINA CAN HEAR YOU." He yelled back.

"Punk." I muttered. I grabbed my stuff and went towards the main school building. My phone went off and I took it out.

'Meet us at the library. -Mio'

I texted back, 'K, b there in a sec.'

I walked to the library and found all of my sisters there.

"Okay. Why are you two blushing?" I said, pointing at Momoko and Miyako. "Or do I not want to know."

"Umm..." Momoko thought.

"You probably don't." Miyako said.

"Tell me anyway." I said, sighing.

"Yea, I wanna know!" Usagi said.

"Mmhm..." Kyoko said, gazing in a different direction.

Mio laughed. "Just talk."

As we walked home, they told us what happened. I told them that I won my soccer match, which was totally expected. Kyoko then reminded Momoko of the time, and she transformed into Blossom and flew off so she wouldn't be late for work.

"Oh yeah! I gotta walk Pepper! Bye guys!" Miyako ran ahead.

"I need to take care of my garden before it gets too dark and the daisies close up. They make the best conversation of all the flowers, in my opinion. Oh! Don't tell the lilies, they'll be mad. Gotta go!" Usagi ran off after Miyako.

"We all split up while heading towards the same place... Weird." Mio said.

"Yeah... Wanna race the rest of the way?" I asked

"Untran or tran?" Kyoko loves racing, for some reason. She doesn't like all that much stuff. **(Tran means transformed. Untran means untransformed. they use it because its shorter)**

"Tran. Definitely tran." I nodded and we transformed.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!" I yelled

"RAGING BLAZE!" Mio yelled

"BREAKING BLISS!" Kyoko yelled **(YAY YELLING)**

"Ready... set... GO!" Blaze yelled, and we flew as fast as we could. Blaze ran for a while at supersonic speed (she likes it better), then jumped into the air and flew. Bliss kept appearing and disappearing, weaving through buildings and alleyways. Eventually, we reached the house and I won.

"Woo hoo! I won!" I yelled, floating up to my balcony.

"Only because I went easy!" Bliss yelled back. As I said, she loves a good race.

"I have extra weight! My hair is heavy!" Blaze yelled.

"Chop it off then." I suggested.

"HELL NO!" She shouted at me.

"Fine then! Your disadvantage." I shrugged. Blaze rolled her eyes at me and flew into her floor.

Yep, thats right, each girl gets her own floor. First and second floor are like a normal house, Bunny has 3rd, Bubbles has 4th, Blaze has 5th, I've got 6th, Bliss has 7th, and Blossom has 8th. The Professor's room is in the basement, along with his normal lab. His top-secret stuff is under that, and even we're not allowed down there. Yep. We live in a ten-story house. Normal people are only allowed on the first two floors, though. We have extra rooms that are made especially for us. I have my room, a bathroom, a training room, and a video game room. I can't say for the others. Bliss doesn't let anyone but Blossom on her floor, and Blaze keeps you out of all of her rooms if she can. I don't know why. Not my problem.

I flew in, untransformed, and started my homework. Yea, homework on the first day! How lame is that? After I finally finished, I went and trained in my personal gym. I love how Professor will let us have anything we want(well, almost anything. If he can build it and it'll help us, he'll do it). Once it got dark, I snuck out and went to my soccer field. I walked through Bunny's garden, then slipped behind the old maple tree near the creek and headed east to my field. I had to clear a ton of trees to make this field. Then Bliss helped me make an illusion (mind trick thingy or whatever) to make it hidden from the air. She doesn't know where it is though. Only Blaze does, because somehow she can find anyone, anywhere. It's one of her special abilities.

I practiced until Mio came. "Dinner." She said, then left.

I followed and went inside for dinner.

**TA DA! I did it again! I made another chapter! Hooray! Next time, a battle and a discovery! Stay tuned! lol K THX BAI! GEEKGIRL OUT! PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7 FIGHT!

**So, we return to the story. The girls and boys have been hanging out for a while now, whether they like it or not(Kaoru and Momoko=OF COURSE NOT. Kyoko=...Meh.). Some of the girls are enjoying hanging out with the boys and they're becoming friends. But will it last?... LETS SEE! I only own the plot and my OCs, whatever the heck that stands for.**

_-Miyako's P.O.V.-_

We're sitting in homeroom as the teacher took attendance. The boys aren't here today. I wonder if Mamoru's sick... **'**_Maybe I should visit him later, see how he's doing...'_

My thought was interrupted by the belts beeping. My sisters and I looked at eachother, then nodded. "MRS. STEWART!" We all yelled in sync.

"Yes, girls?" She turned.

"I HAVE ATHLETES FOOT IN MY KIDNEY!" Kaoru clutched her stomach.

"THERE ARE DANCING MONKEYS IN MY PANTS!" Momoko's legs shook.

"THERE ARE WATER CHESTNUTS IN MY EAR!" Usagi held her ear.

"MY SALIVA IS BURNING THROUGH MY SKULL!" Mio grabbed her head.

"A RABID DOG IS EATING MY PANCREAS!" I shouted.

"...I'll take them to the nurse..." Kyoko said. "I have a headache anyway."

"OH DEAR! Please girls, hurry to the nurse!" Mrs. Stewart said. We all ran out of the room towards the nurse.

"Too easy." Kaoru said, running backwards.

"I know, right?" Momoko said.

"Miyako, do you even know what a pancreas is?" Mio asked me.

"Hey! I'm not the sharpest tack of them all, but I still have some smarts." I stuck my tongue out at her.

She laughed. "Sorry, sorry." We arrived at the nurse.

"What... Oh hello girls. Put your stuff over there." Ms. Heartbo pointed to six very conveniently placed hooks in her closet. We thanked her, put our bags up, and ran to the secret elevator that the professor built in. It took us to the roof where we transformed.

"ROLLING BUBBLES!" I transformed in a flash of blue.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!" A pink light seemed to swallow Momoko.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!" Kaoru transformed in green.

"BREAKING BLISS!" White took over Kyoko.

"JUMPING BUNNY!" Usagi jumped into purple light.

"RAGING BLAZE!" Mio transformed into her orange PPGZ

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!" We yelled

"So who is it this time?" Blaze asked, clipping her bangs to the side. She didn't care about hiding her burn scar on her right eye when she was transformed.

"Its.. the rowdyruffs?!" Blossom looked shocked.

"What?! No way! We beat those twerps years ago! We haven't seen them for, what, 2, 3 years? There's no way they're back now!" Buttercup was severely pissed off.

"Ewww!" I squealed.

"C'mon girls. I've never fought them, but they can't be _that_bad. We can totally beat them into next week! We're stronger now! More mature! They can't just gross us out and expect to win! We gotta show them who's BOSS!" Blaze yelled. She was always the most pissed off when it came to the RRB. She's never fought them, but she's heard stories and despises them more than I do. She's weird that way.

"I'll connect us in case we need help." Bliss said, and she connected our minds. It's kinda like a chat, you only talk to the others if you want to. She turned to Blaze. "Do you mind if I use your image?"

"No prob, go for it." Blaze shrugged. Bliss prefers to hurt people mentally. She says it hurts more or something like that.

"I think Boomer's ear wax isn't as gross now... I should be able to defeat him..." I said, thinking.

"Wait, but weren't they like, 3 years younger?" Bunny asked, looking over Blossom's shoulder. "How come they're the same age? And weren't there only three?"

"Mojo did something, probably." Blossom snapped her compact closed. "C'mon girls, we gotta go."

We all flew off in the direction of the problem. When we got there, Brick was the first to notice us.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Oh, its six little hags." He smirked, and the other boys turned to face us.

"If we're hags, and you're the same age as us, what does that make you?" Blaze smirked.

"Old men, old men!" Bunny sang as she danced in a little circle when the boyz couldn't respond.

"Heh, that's what I thought." Blaze's smirk grew.

Bliss was silent, analyzing the boyz. She studied her counterpart especially, as if she knew he would be the hardest to defeat.

"So why don't you introduce yourselves? I like to know who I'm beating the crap out of." Butch said.

"You know us three." Blossom gestured to herself, Buttercup, and me.

"I'm Bunny!" Bunny smiled. I smiled too, she's just like a little kid.

"Bliss." Bliss looked extremely uninterested.

"And I'm Blaze." Blaze winked at the boy in orange. I didn't think you could make a wink sarcastic, but somehow she managed to.

"Now it's your turn." Blossom looked at the boyz.

"Well, I'm Brick, this is Butch, and that blonde idiot is Boomer."

"HEY!"

"Oh, shut it." The boy in orange rolled his eyes. "I'm Burn."

"Brandon." The boy in white said, never taking his eyes off of Bliss. They were studying each other like the other was a type of poisonous mineral.

"I'm Bear." He smiled, kind of like, 'Oh hooray, I get to break these girls! I'm gonna have so much fun!'. It was weird.

"Boys! Move out!" Brick called, and each super powered person forged into battle with their counterparts.

**(The next parts will have no POV)**

_With the purples..._

"RAWR!" Bunny yelled, tackling Bear. She let go and flew away as he ran into a wall. She giggled as the dust cleared. "That was fun!"

"Yeah? Try this!" Bear launched himself into the air, aiming at her, but she dodged, giggling still. After a lot of battling and giggling, Bear landed a punch on her. She flew back into a brick wall, creating a crater. The dust cleared to show Bunny, collapsed on the ground...and she was...still giggling?!

"What the-?" Bear was thoroughly confused by her laughing.

"So thats how you wanna play?" She stood up, and her giggling ceased to a stop. "Then lets play!"

She shot herself at him, and before he could blink she was an inch from his face. He swore he saw her smirk before she punched him through a few buildings. She flew through the holes, kicking him further whenever she caught up to him. He landed on the ground and launched into battle. They kept fighting for a while, evenly matched.

"I'm tired of playing." Bunny said, sighing as she floated to the ground.

'_HOW IS THIS PLAYING TO HER?!'_Bear thought, wiping a bit of blood from his lip.

Bunny raised her hand. "WRAPPING VINES!" Suddenly, huge vines shot out of the ground, causing large cracks to form in the pavement. The vines grabbed Bear and held him 15 feet in the air. She floated up to him. "Remember." She got up close. "Its all fun and games until someone gets hurt." She whispered in his ear.

Her wink when she pulled away was the last thing Bear saw before darkness took over his vision.

_With the blues..._

Bubbles floated above the ground, facing Boomer. He looked mad, and she just looked like she was looking at something she knew but couldn't quite comprehend. The face of innocent confusion. The just stayed there for a while.

"I don't get why you guys do evil. It's not nice." Bubbles broke the silence.

"Whatever." Boomer rolled his eyes.

She shrugged. "I'm just going to fight now, because my sisters will be mad if I don't." Her bubble wand appeared and she grabbed it. "Aqua wave!" She wove her hand horizontally.

A huge wave of water flowed out of thin air, and it pushed Boomer into a wall. He was near unconsciousness due to the force of the attack. When it passed, he was soaking wet. The water disappeared down a drain, leaving Boomer exposed

"Bubble capture!" Bubbles switched her staff back and caught Boomer in a bubble. "That was way too easy." Bubbles said then left Boomer floating, caught. Boomer passed out in the bubble a few minutes later.

**(Well, that was lame. Let's see if I can do better this time..)**

_With the greens..._

"You are going DOWN!" Buttercup said angrily.

"Whatever you say Butterbutt." Butch smirked.

"Grrr... HURRICANE LUTZ!" Buttercup swung her hammer and spun, aiming straight for Butch. He flew out of the way a moment before he would have been hit. BC growled, dropped her hammer, and launched after him. She threw a punch that he blocked. He tried to kick but she dodged. They glared for a while before launching into battle once again.

_5 minutes later..._

Butch was holding Buttercup's hands as he tossed her to the wall. He was pushing her so she would definitely slam into the wall. Buttercup used his weight to flip their places and Butch rammed into the wall as Buttercup flew back. He fell to the ground and grabbed her hammer, which she put down earlier.

Buttercup floated to the ground, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"I can handle it, if that's what you're asking."

"I repeat, are you sure about that?"

Butch tried to pick up the hammer and... failed. He dropped it on his foot. Buttercup floated over and picked up her hammer with no trouble at all. She smirked at Butch's expression, which was shocked. She slammed her hammer onto his head, cracking his skull. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

_With the oranges..._

Burn was panting as he faced his counterpart. Blaze wasn't breathing hard in any way, shape, or form, and hadn't even broken a sweat fighting Burn. She seemed perfectly untouched. She smiled at Burn.

"Ready to give up, sweetie?" She said.

"I'll give up*pant* when*pant* hell freezes over." Burn panted in between speaking.

"Hell looks pretty cold today, if you ask me." She smirked.

Burn growled. "SPARK SHOWER!" He used his magical **(MAGIC YAY) **lighter to send sparks flying at Blaze. They land on people, causing some very painful burns. At least, they're supposed to.

With a wave of her hand, the sparks lost their fire and turned into ashes. They flew away on a random gust of wind. Blaze smiled at Burn.

"You shouldn't play with fire." She closed her right eye and pulled on the top eyelid, revealing her scar completely. "You might just get burned."

Her scar took over her eyelid almost entirely. It looked almost as if someone had taken a paintbrush and painted a crude picture of a phoenix on her eye. As mentioned, it was shaped like a phoenix. It reached from her eyelashes to her eyebrow on her right eye.

"And then you'll lose your eyesight." She opened her eye again, waking Burn from his daydream. Blaze perked up, getting a message from Bliss. She sent back and faced Burn. "I'll be right back darling. Don't destroy too much."

She disappeared and he slipped into an alley to wait. Like hell he would come and go without a fight.

_With the whites..._

Bliss looked at Brandon. She showed no emotion. Neither did he. She was the one who broke the steady silence.

"When you know, it'll be too late." she said.

"What?" Brandon said, confused.

"See you." she disappeared.

'_What am I supposed to do now?'_He asked himself.

_On a rooftop..._

Bliss landed and sent a mind-message to Blaze.

Hey its time. -Bliss

Already? You're quick. I'm coming. -Blaze

Okay. -Bliss

Bliss waited about 5 seconds, then Blaze showed up. Bliss scanned Blaze and set it up.

"Can I go? I need to fight." Blaze asked impatiently.

"Alight. I'm all done. Have fun." Bliss waved Blaze off.

Blaze launched into the air and flew off.

_With Brandon... (his P.O.V.)_

I sat beside a bunch of boxes and closed my eyes. I'm beyond bored. Since the powder puff left, there was no one to fight.

"That's what you think." A voice said right in front of me. I opened my eyes to see a girl upside down, her amber orange eyes and inch away from mine. Blaze.

"Alright then. Let's fight." I stood and she flew out to the street.

I followed, walking. The light blinded me momentarily, due to the difference in light levels from the shadowy alley to the sunny street. Once my eyesight was back, I saw Blaze a foot away from me, coming top speed at me. I dodged just in time and she flew straight up to avoid hitting the wall of the alley. I shot up to meet her in the sky. She moved her fingers in a 'come get me' fashion, and I moved towards her as fast as I could. She dodged, and we continued to fight. I never hit her because she dodged all of my attacks, and I dodged all of hers.

A voice in my head was yelling,**"**_STOP NOW! IT'S A TRAP!"_, but I ignored it. I hadn't been in a good fight for a long time, and this girl knew her stuff, even if she has bad aim and we never hit each other.

Suddenly she froze, and I took the chance to punch her. But my hand went straight through her torso, almost like she...was...made of...air.

"_RETREAT!"_Bliss' voice rang through my head, and I felt as though something, or someone, rushed out of my secrets of my mind.

Blaze, or at least the image of Blaze I had been fighting, faded into nothing. I realized what just happened. Bliss had made a fake Blaze to fight me so she could look into my mind while I was distracted.

"DAMN IT! I'M SO STUPID!" I yelled and kicked a trash can over.

"Now, now, that's not any good." I turned in time to see a rather bruised and somewhat bloody Blaze. She swung her staff and hit me in the neck, baseball bat style. The crystal on the end of her staff touched my neck and drew a line-shaped burn. I fell and began to lose consciousness. "Your brother's in the alleyway, in a box. But you'll probably you didn't find him once you see him..." She trailed off. Her sisters arrived as my vision

Then everything went black.

_-Blaze's P.O.V.-_

I stared at the body of Brandon, unconscious, as I thought of how I was after my battle.

**Flashback**

_Standing over a bloodied and beaten Burn, I felt... guilty. Like I always do after I use my fire powers. I moved him into a box so his brothers could find him later. Water fell on the cardboard. Raining? No. I realized I was crying with my right eye. I remember the night I couldn't control it all. I'm ashamed. I write "Burn" with my tears._

_I stand, wiping my eye. No getting emotional over a villain. As I leave the alley, I know what I have to do later. I turn and nod at the box._

_I fix what I do. No one will know it was me. I have a heart. I don't leave people like my parents left me._

**THE END! That was sad. *Sniff sniff* much more serious than I expected. What happened to Blaze's parents? What did Bliss find out? What's Blaze gonna do? We'll find out!**

**I forgot to do reds, but this is pretty much what happened: trash talk, teasing, fighting, Blossom knocks Brick unconscious, the end. Here are their powers:**

**Bubbles: bubbles(duh), water, healing others**

**Buttercup: hammer, earth**

**Blossom: yoyo, air, healing others**

**Bunny: frisbee, plants, healing others**

**Bliss: ninja stars, ice, psychic**

**Blaze: fire, healing others**

**The girls only use their elemental powers sometimes. Bunny uses hers a lot, but only because she thinks the frisbees are lame Weapons are: Blossom: yoyo, Bubbles: bubble wand, Buttercup: hammer, Bunny: purple frisbees, Bliss: white ninja stars, Blaze: gold staff with a red fire crystal attached to the top.**

**K THX BAI! GEEKGIRL OUT! PEACE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	8. Chapter 8 secrets revealed!

**I HAVE RETURNED! Blaze and her sisters are meeting and discussing the battle. The boyz are heading back to their headquarters. LETS JOIN THEM!**

**I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot.**

_-Blossom's P.O.V.-_

I flew and landed behind Blaze, who was looking regretfully at an unconscious Brandon. I put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly and Bliss carried Brandon into an alley.

"You did it because he was evil. Don't worry." I said.

"...Yea..." Blaze smiled half-heartedly at the ground, then nodded. She looked up at me and smiled a little. "Yea. I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right. Let's meet the others."

"M'kay." We flew up to the girls, Bliss right behind us.

"They got new members." Buttercup said.

"Yep! It was fun to play with Bear." Bunny giggled. We all knew what "play" means.

"Boomer was pretty easy to beat..." Bubbles said, trailing off.

"Same with Brick, but we all got beaten up. We need to get home and rest up. Blaze, Bunny, Bubbles, do you think you can heal us?" I said.

"Um, I need to heal myself first. I might be the most injured of all of us." Blaze pointed out, and it was true.

"Go ahead. Bunny, Bubbles, can you handle it?"

"Yea, probably. I'll need a nap." Bunny said, thinking.

"Yes." Bubbles nodded.

"Meanwhile, I'll work on figuring out who they are and their weaknesses." I said.

"_I know who they are."_Bliss mind-messaged me.

"_I knew you would. My room. Library."_I sent back. Bliss nodded and the girls and I headed back home.

_-Brandon's P.O.V.-_

I was floating. It was entirely dark, all around me was blackness. I felt like I was underwater, but I could breathe. I was in peaceful, silent bliss. Heh. Like my counterpart. But I don't want to think. Just...float.

"Hey. Hey dude. Dude?" Someone was shaking my shoulder. I didn't want to wake up from my calming sleep.

"WAKE UP OR I'LL POUND YOU!" Butch's voice resonated through my head and my eyes shot open. I was lying in an alley, my brothers kneeling above me. I sat up slowly and rubbed my neck.

"Ow!" I winced as my fingers touched the burn Blaze gave me. I looked at my brothers to find I was the least injured of all of them.

Brick's wrist was twisted at an awkward angle, and he was trying not to move it. Butch had dried blood on his head, probably a cracked skull. Boomer was continually sneezing and shivering, soaking wet. Bear looked dazed, as if he couldn't quite figure out what just happened, not to mention he was really bruised and his uniform was all torn and ripped in places. They were all extremely bloody in random places and really bruised. And Burn...

Wait. Where's Burn?

"Is Burn?..." I trailed off, thinking of his opponent, who had knocked me out with one swing, and feared the worst.

"We haven't found him yet. You have any ideas?" Brick said, wincing as he stood.

"I think... Blaze said something... about this alley?" I stood too. I looked a little further into the alley and found a box that was bigger than the others. I walked over to it.

It was a normal cardboard box. Faded writing was on it. Someone wrote with water. I could just barely make out "Burn". I opened the box, and inside was my brother, beaten, bloody, bruised, burned, and unconscious. I called the others over and pulled him out. As they tried to wake him, I examined the box. I touched the water and tasted it. It was...salty? Was...Blaze...crying?

"Dude, he's not waking up!" Bear called to me and I hurried over, ripping my attention from the strange box.

"Let's just let him rest. Hopefully he'll wake up soon." Brick said.

"Does he?.." I trailed off.

"He has a pulse, not to worry. Let's go home, guys."

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up." I looked back at the box.

"Okay. Be quick." Brick flew off with the others.

I walked back to the box, ripped the part with "Burn" on it off of the box, and flew off to join my brothers. I put the cardboard in my pocket.

'_Something is weird about that girl and her teammates. And I'm going to figure it out.'_

_-Blaze's P.O.V.-_

I had just finished healing myself. I walked into my special room, the one I had Professor build for me. It was my fire room. Yep. The entire room was on fire. Small coals scattered the floor. A pathway led to the center of the room, where the one and only fire tree stood. Yea, I know, it sounds cheesy. But bear with me here.

This tree is, quite obviously, on fire. But the leaves will never brown, the trunk will never reduce to ashes. It will still lose its leaves in the winter, blossom in the spring, and produce its special kind of fruit in the summer, all along flaming. "True arsonists", like me, have heard of it. I found it when I was little, the seeds of the mythical tree scattered among the ashes of my burned down house.

The room is completely black, white in places from the ashes. My pet will o' the wisp lives in here. No one knows I have it. Well, no one knows that Pepper, my dog, is actually a hell hound either. I have a lot of secrets. Anyway, as I said before, the floor is on fire. There's a small path that's not flaming leading to the center of the room where the tree stands. I use it to predict the future, to see different outcomes if I do different things.

Once I step inside, my will o' the wisp, Ash, comes charging up to me. I hug it as it tries to tackle me. Fire doesn't hurt me, at least, not my fire.

"Hey Ash. Yes, its good to see you too. Come on, get off, get off." I said, laughing. I pushed Ash off after a while and made my way to the tree. It was autumn, so the tree was beginning to lose its leaves.

"What shall happen to the boys I fought today if I do not intervene?" I asked the tree. A leaf fluttered down into my palm. It read:

_The people surround shall spark a fight,_

_what may have been love before._

_One of their flames shall lose its burn,_

_and go out while the parties rage war._

I read the leaf then dropped it. I bowed my head to the tree. "Thank you for your wisdom." I left the room after saying goodbye to Ash, knowing what I had to do.

Kyoko was heading down the stairs when I slipped out of my room. I locked the door and took a deep breath.

"Um, Kyoko?" I asked

She looked at me.

"Could you, um, follow the RRB to their hideout? I wanna, eto... launch a surprise attack." I asked, nervous.

She looked at me like,'I know what you're planning, you silly goose.'. She smiled a little, and after shaking her head a little, said,"Sure, but I have to miss my dojo time."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay. Leave them alone a little though, 'kay?"

"Okay, thanks sis."

"Sayonara." She waved, walking down the stairs.

"Bye."

I sighed. Kyoko knew what I was gonna do, and she was okay with it. I might want to keep it a secret from that others, at least for the time being. They don't need to know quite yet...

_-Kyoko's P.O.V.-_

I sighed once I got out of the house. Geez, Mio, why do you always feel so bad? I shook my head and transformed. I told her I would help her out, and I always keep my word. I flew to the alley I left Brandon in. He flew out right before I arrived and I had to be quick to hide in time.

Luckily, he seemed distracted, so he didn't notice me. I tried what Blaze told me to do to hide better, which was dim my "inner light" or something. She said that I'd know when I got it, because I would feel a bit tired and "invisible". I gave up after a while and used my normal tactics.

I followed Brandon for a while, weaving in and out of side streets. He stopped at a house, looked at the number, and went inside. This house didn't seem right, so I stayed for a while. Sure enough, he came out a minute later. I continued to follow him. He went into multiple houses before stopping and untransforming into Kenshin. I already knew that.

He walked to a house and put his hand against the post. It opened that gate and he walked in. I flew over the fence quietly, trying to see if there were any lasers or security systems on it. None.

I flew home and told Mio the house number. She looked so excited.

"Thanks Kyoko!" She gave me a hug.

"No problem." I looked over her shoulder and saw a little blue fire peeking out of that one room she never lets us in. It looked like it had little black dots for eyes. "Um, what's that?" I said, pointing at it.

She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Well gotta go bye!" She pushed me out and closed the door. I heard her inside.

"Ash! What are you doing?! I love you but I've gotta keep you a secret! My sisters would freak!"

"About what?" I opened the door and found Blaze talking to the little blue fire. It had a little body, arms, legs, and it was rather...cute. I kinda want to follow it wherever it would take me. I ignored the urge.

The little flame creature smiled at me and Mio sighed. "Kyoko, close the door." I did so. "You can't tell ANYONE about this unless I tell you it's okay. Got it?"

I nodded. "Got it. I promise."

She sighed again. "Kyoko, this is Ash, my will o' the wisp. Ash, this is Kyoko, my sister." I crouched down and Ash flew over to me. I stuck out my finger and it shook it with both of its little arms. It was cute. Somehow the fire didn't burn me.

"Wisps don't have enough power to burn people, but they're very cute. They usually stay in really warm places or near the ground, or some other heat source." Mio explained.

"So that's why you have one. You have the power of fire..."

"'True arsonist'"

"What?" I asked, looking up from the little creature.

"That's what we're called. Those with fire power. 'True arsonists', not to be confused with a criminal arsonist. There were a lot more of us in the Renaissance. Most were drowned as makers of witchcraft. They tried to burn them to death, but true arsonists are immune to all kinds of mundane fire. Only other t.a.'s fire can hurt us." She explained.

"Then when your house burned down and your eye..." I said, trailing off

"It was another arsonist. I haven't found them yet."

"Hm." I said, thinking.

"You can't tell ANYONE about Ash, okay? Well, maybe Blossom, but only if she'll be okay with it. Would she? Because I don't know if she'd like a little fire creature that was said to lure unsuspecting and curious men lost in swamps to their dooms in her house." Ash looked offended. "Not you personally, of course, but some of your...less mature cousins." Mio amended. Ash nodded.

"I won't tell. I gotta go upstairs, see you later?" I said, standing. I can talk a lot, but I only talk that much in front of my sisters.

"Maybe. Bye." Mio waved, opening the door to her secret room and ushering Ash inside.

I walked up the steps, shaking my head. I just learned a ton of information I didn't know about my own sister! I bet she has plenty of other secrets she's not saying, but I won't push her. Geez, I have such a strange family.

_-Mio's P.O.V.-_

God, that was nerve wracking. Kyoko took it pretty well. I mean, she talked a lot, and she showed more emotion, which means she's confused and a tiniest bit scared. I learned to read Kyoko's emotions okay, but Momoko is best at it.

Man, I hope she doesn't tell Momo. Momoko would either freak out and be really scared, think Ash is cute and harmless, or do both and have an internal battle with herself. It might be really bad, or it might be really good. Either way, I'm not taking that chance.

I look at the clock. 11:30. I had fallen asleep worrying. Oh well. I stood up and stretched, then transformed. I locked the door to my floor so no one would come in to check on me or something like that. Then I said goodbye to Ash and Pepper and flew off into the night. It felt nice to be in the cool night air.

'_Don't get distracted. You have a job to do and only a few hours to do it.'_I scolded myself. I flew to the address Bliss gave me and went into the house through an open window. **'**_Wow, this place is bigger than I expected it to be.'_I peeked in a few rooms until I found it. The bedroom.

All of the boys were still transformed, sleeping soundly. I took a deep breath, cracking my knuckles. Time to get to work.

_-Kaoru's P.O.V.-_

"Hey, any idea where Mio is? I haven't seen her since after school." I asked, playing my video games.

"No. I think she's in her room though." Momoko said.

"She skipped dinner." Usagi called from the kitchen.

"Probably asleep." Kyoko shrugged, reading her book.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Miyako headed upstairs. She came down 5 minutes later. "The door to her floor was locked." She said

"I dunno." I shrugged. I really didn't care anymore.

"Asleep." Kyoko said again.

**TA DA! I DID IT AGAIN!**

**Why is Mio at the boys' house? Is she gonna kill them? Will Kyoko tell Momoko? Will Kyoko tell the others what she discovered?**

**BTW, if you like the mystery, plz read my other story, 'Fixing the past', the mystery is more interesting then this one's!**

**That's for me to know and you to find out. K THX BAI!**


	9. Author note

**HEY GUYS!**

**You've probably noticed how I haven't been uploading recently. Sorry! I'm at a bit of a writer's block, but I am NOT DISCONTINUING! I know what I want to do with my stories, just not sure how to get there.**

**I've simply been having ideas for other stories and writing those. If you want me to post those, PLZ REVIEW!**

**So for closure:**

**1. Sorry for not uploading**

**2. Should I post my other new stories (there are like, 4 others now)**

**3. I am not discontinuing, just on writer's block. **

**Thank you and plz BEAR WITH ME!**


	10. Chapter 9 healing and crushes

**Hello let's just start already! Sorry for taking so long. I have a poll for a new story up on my profile, so PLEASE go check that out and vote! I AM NOT DROPPING ANY OF MY STORIES! If you sent me an idea, thank you but I know where I'm going, so go ahead and write your idea yourself! Trust me, it's awesome to have people review and read your story.**

**Okay, now let's get started!**

_-Brick's P.O.V.-_

I woke up and turned over. The clock read 8. School starts at 7:30. **'**_Oh well. None of us are in good enough shape to go to school anyway. My wrist...'_I looked at it. And it was... fine?

I sat up. Something weird is definitely going on. I moved my wrist around. It was a little sore, but not majorly broken or anything. Whatever's going on, it healed me. I looked around and saw a note on the end of my bed. I picked it up and read it.

_Brick,_

_You had a broken wrist. And a wound on your left side that you didn't notice. I almost forgot to heal it. I hope you're feeling better soon. Don't tell any of my sisters about this, they'd kill me. Literally. Until our next fight._

_~B. (heh heh, no telling you who!)_

Who the hell is 'B.'? It could be any one of the 6 girls! Not Buttercup, or Bliss. Bunny wouldn't care enough, she's way in la la land. That leaves Blossom, Blaze, and Bubbles. I've heard them talking, and Blossom doesn't have healing powers.

So Blaze or Bubbles, huh? I walked out of the room and saw the edge of a Puff's skirt go out the window. I ran over. Blaze was there. She turned around, saw me, and moved her wrist around while tilting her head. I moved my wrist too.

'_What is she?..'_She smiled at me and flew away, but slower than during our fight. So now I know who did it, I want to know why.

"So she did it." Brandon said. He obviously came while I was thinking.

"Yeah, I think so. That must be why she's tired." I said.

"I kind of feel like...she's trying to help us."

"Why?"

"She told me where to find Burn after the battle, and she marked the box so I could find it. Otherwise Burn might still be there."

"How is Burn?"

"Out cold. He won't wake up for a while. But all his wounds have closed, no broken bones, nothing. Only bruises. Boomer still has a cold. Bear stopped muttering about plants, and Butch is fully healed except for bruises. My burn is scaring, I think, but its better than before." Brandon said.

"Good." I said, still staring out the window. I saw Blaze, who was almost out of my sight, crumple in half, coughing, and begin to fall. My eyes widened, but Bliss showed up and caught her. She looked at me, nodded, and flew off with Blaze.

"I just don't get it..." I mumbled.

"None of us do. None of us do..." Brandon patted my back, then walked off.

_-Bliss' P.O.V.-_

"Just how much of an idiot are you?" I said, shaking my head.

"A pretty *huff* big one, *huff* probably. I tried to *huff* heal them *huff* all *huff* in one *huff* trip." She breathed in and out as she talked.

"You're staying home."

"*huff* okay"

I put her in her room and flew back to school. I untransformed on the roof of school and ran to 2nd period. I was late, but I didn't care. At least I helped Blaze, if even a little bit.

_-Usagi's P.O.V.-_

'_Rainbows, lollipops, and smiley faces, la la la la...'_I sang in my head as I did my work. People say that my head's way up in the clouds somewhere, and that if I brought it down, I'd be really smart. But I'm smart enough as is, and I like floating above everything else. My problems don't exist up here. I can be as happy as I need, and I'm too far up for clouds to reach me and rain on my parade.

'_I wonder where Mio is...'_Then Kyoko came into the room. She talked to the teacher then took her seat behind me.

"Where's Mio?" I asked.

"Sick." She replied, working

"Oh. OK." I turned around and started daydreaming again, since I was done with my work.

My mind drifted to Masaru. '_I wonder why he isn't here today... Sensei told us the boys were sick, but that doesn't feel like the answer...I'll ask Blossom. She probably knows.'_I decided to ask Blossom at lunch. I gazed out the window again, content with my plan of action.

_-Momoko's P.O.V.-_

When Kyoko told me that the RRB were actually the new boys, I was shocked. I decided to wait for a while before telling the others. But that plan failed miserably at lunch.

"Hey Momo." Usagi said.

"What's up?" I asked, getting my books from my locker.

"Where are the boys?"

"Didn't you hear the sensei? They're sick." I said, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, but all at the same time? It doesn't seem very...likely. My gut's telling me that that's not the answer." She said. I forgot that she's not as easily tricked as Bubbles. She's actually got a sensible mind, it's just floating somewhere around Mars.

"I don't know."

"You're a terrible liar, Momo-chan."

I couldn't think of anything, so I just ran. If I could make it to the library, then I'm home free. I'll just avoid her for the rest of the day, and...

I forgot I'm running from the fastest person in this school.

Usagi tackled me on the field. I was breathing heavy. She stood up.

"Got you, Momo! Now tell!" Usagi helped me up.

"Fine, fine. Get the others." I stood up and started to get my books. "Meet in the library at our place."

"Okay!" Usagi sang, then ran off.

I sighed. Usagi trusts people too easily. I could've just walked away and not shown up. But I'll tell. I have to eventually, so why not now?

I walked to the library, catching my breath as I did so. Then I saw Brick floating by some bushes. My eyes widened and I spoke before I thought, which is bad habit of mine.

"Akira?" I said loudly, then slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Hm?" Brick turned around and saw me. He raised an eyebrow. "My name's Brick, not Akira."

"Ah, um, yeah, I just... thought you were someone else. Never mind." I stuttered, still wide-eyed.

"Really? Even with the floating?" He flew really close and was about an inch from my face. I remembered what Mio's advice when handling people who were trying to get to you. **'**_Act as tough and uninterested as much as possible. Alter your cover to fit the situation. Make them uncomfortable so you can escape. Collapse either physically or emotionally once you're either alone, safe, or both.'_She had a rough childhood, and that's as much as she'll tell us about her past.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go meet someone." I pushed him away with narrowed eyes and turned on my heel to leave.

"One of your sisters?" His voice asked from behind me.

I took a deep breath as quietly as possible. "How do you know I have any sisters? I've never even met you before." I faced him, cocking an eyebrow. He looked shocked for a moment, then composed himself. **'**_Bingo.'_

"Just a guess."

"Really? You sounded pretty sure of your '_guess'_there." I leaned forward.

"I gotta go."

"Really? Great, I do too." I turned and left quickly, trying not to look like I was running away.

"Wait."

"What now-" I was interrupted by his lips on mine. Again.

"See ya, sweetie." He smirked and flew off.

"I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" I yelled at him. Blushing madly, I turned and stalked towards the library. Some part of my brain I don't like decided to speak up.

'_You know that's not true, what you just said.'_

'_Oh, shut up.'_

'_He kinda tastes like cherries...'_

'_SHUT YOUR LITTLE MENTAL MOUTH AND RETREAT TO THE BACK OF MY HEAD! I SO DON'T LIKE HIM!'_

'_I know you don't like him.'_

'_Finally!'_

'_You __**love**__him.'_

'_NO! NONONONONO! NOOOOOOOO! NO!' _I yelled in my head. I was inside the shelves of the library now, hidden from public eye.

'_Hehehehehe...'_The voice retreated. God how I hate that voice.

"I do not love him..." I mumbled, walking towards the back wall.

The room we meet in, aka our place in the library, is an old abandoned conference room. It used to be a special meet-up place for students to hang out in, with its white walls covered with writing in Sharpie from past generations, colored oversized bean bags, a mini fridge, a table, and board games in a small cabinet on the side. I was thinking so hard that I didn't notice the wall coming up in front of me.

WHAM!

"Et tet tet... Ow..." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Dexter, my crush, bending over me.

"Hai. Gomenasai, Dexter-kun." He helped me pick up my things, and then held out his hand and helped me up. I smiled at him.

He was in all honors classes, and was three grades ahead in math. He wasn't snooty about it though. He has curly red hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a pretty smile. I'm in honors english, japanese, and history, so I have all of those classes with him.**(A/N: They live in Japan)**

"Where are you headed?" He asked, looking at me.

"Secret!" I put my finger to my lips and winked. My sisters and I keep our place a secret. We don't want others messing it up.

Dexter smiled at me, making me blush slightly. He's the only boy who can crack my outer layer. So far.

"Okay, I'll guess I'll see you later then." He turned towards the rest of the library shelves and waved at me.

"Bye! See you!" I waved back then ran to the room once he was out of sight. I dashed inside and slammed the door. "Hah... So cute..." I melted, sliding down the door onto the floor.

"Met Dexter?" A voice said. I looked up and Kyoko was sitting in her white bean bag. We were the only ones in the room. "There's hot chocolate, by the way."

"Therapy time?" I asked, standing.

"Yep."

I have periodical "therapy" sessions with Kyoko, which are mostly made up of sweets, me talking about my problems(I have more than you'd expect), and her reacting and giving me advice, which she's very good at. These sessions are the reason I'm allowed on her floor.

"YAY THERE'S ALMOND JOYS TOO!" I screamed upon seeing the plastic bowl filled with the coconut-chocolate candies in their blue wrappers. The room is soundproofed so I don't have to worry about anyone hearing me.

"They were a pain to sneak in here, but I managed." She shrugged as I drooled over the bars. I still have a huge sweet tooth, but I try to control it and save it for these times.

"Yum" I said, my mouth filled with three Almond Joys. As I said, I have trouble controlling it once I'm allowed to go crazy on the sweets.

"Hey, leave me some!" Kyoko said, getting a little annoyed. She shows me her emotions more than anyone else. Plus she love Almond Joys too.

I swallowed and brought the bowl and my mug of hot cocoa over to my pink beanbag. "Gomen, gomen. Here." She grabbed three. "What about the others? Aren't they gonna come?" I said, suddenly remembering the original reason I came

"I told them that you'd tell them about it at home, and that you had a chess club activity and I had an archery competition, so we're all clear."

"You lie a lot."

"Yep. Don't trust me."

"I know that already." Kyoko was very stern that we never trust her, no matter how much we wanted to. She trusts us, we trust her secretly.

"Now, what's new?" She asked, taking another blue wrapped candy bar.

"Hmmm..." I told her about meeting Dexter, seeing the RRBZ and how I felt about it, the stress from homework, how my coworker at my part-time job got pregnant from her boyfriend who recently left her to deal with it alone(which wasn't my problem but it was weighing on my mind anyway), my choice to tell the other sisters about the guy's aliases, my latest meet-up with Brick that ended in him kissing me, and the way the little voice reacted. "Am I crazy?"

"Why would you be crazy?" She put our cups in the sink.

"Because I have a voice in my head that's convinced I'm in love with..._him._**"**

"Him as in Dexter, Brick, or Kare?"

"1.I wish, one, 3. what the heck?" I looked at her, stifling a laugh.

"Well, Kare goes by Him. You can't blame me." She said, looking at me, cracking a smile.

"But...to think...I would...Pfft... ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I started laughing like a crazy person. Kyoko laughed a little too, but much more controlled than me. "Gomen, gomen, but that was so funny."

"As Usagi would say,'I made a funny.'" Kyoko smiled, quoting our childish sister. I laughed some more. "Okay, we're out of Almond Joys and hot chocolate, so session over. Let's head home."

"All right, but I want to get a book I put on hold. Will you wait for me?" I asked, calming down from my laughter.

"Okay." Kyoko said. We both stood up, went out of the room, and locked it. Kyoko placed an illusion on the door to make it look like a space of wall to everyone but us and our sisters. I headed to the romance section with Kyoko on my heels. I picked out my book and checked it out. Then we raced home, laughing the entire time.

**Okay, I think that's enough. So Momoko gets "therapy" from Kyoko now! You can see that Kyoko's shell is cracking, so now you're getting to know her better. Sorry for being lazy, I just can't get myself to write lately, especially not this story. I'm not giving up, I'll keep writing it. But updates might be a little slow, gomen!**

**GEEKGIRL OUT! PEACE!**


End file.
